


The Blind Man

by huvudrollen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blind Sherlock, Depression, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huvudrollen/pseuds/huvudrollen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if John never got shot ?<br/>What if he comes back after he finished his time in Afghanistan ? <br/>What if Sherlock got blinded as a child ?<br/>And What if they meet one lonely night in a park...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blind Man

**Author's Note:**

> This began as an idea. I got inspired by a picture. And now we have the real thing. At first i wanted to do a long story maybe 30 thousand words ? But i changed my mind and broke it into chapters. So here we have chapter 1 of the blind man!

It was a warm autumn afternoon when i took a walk with my good friend Mike Stamford. I was finally back from Afghanistan after spending six years there. We took a nice walk in one of the many parks in London. This one was very green and that maybe fitted its name too. ”Green park” was its name. I didn’t remember that place. I barely remembered anything of my life before the war.   
”So how does it feel to be back?” Mike asked. He was so curious that it was almost annoying. But John didn't feel for telling him that. Cause it would only sound extremely rude if he would say can you please shut you bloody mouth. Cause Mike was an old friend. They used to play Rugby together back when they where young. Now they where just two old men walking around in a park with a coffee cup in their hands. "Well it feels good to be back, i have missed London and it has been a long time" John said. Well it wasn't nice to be back. He had missed six years of everything. Six bloody years! He's sister Harry had started drinking and had left Clara. That was new cause John knew how much they loved each other.   
***  
The smell of woods and water was stuck in he's nose. After six years of dryness and heat. That made just the feeling of cold against he's skin feel like a drug. They sat down on a bench. Just by a fountain. Some kids where playing by the water with small boats. "Well you are lucky that you didn't get shot!" Mike said unexpected. John sighed. Well i did get shot in my shoulder he thought. Only just a thought. Not something he said. He just nodded in response. He wished that he had died. Cause he didn't belong here anymore. He drank the last sip of he's coffee and then he looked at he's watch. "Oh i really have to go now i have an appointment with my psychologist" John said. Liar that was the best excuse you could come up with ? John thought. Well he had an appointment today that was true but he really didn't feel for staying here anymore. "Well i hope we will see each other again soon Watson!" Mike said. John stood up. "Yes i will call you as soon as i can- Bye!" he said as he started walking.   
***  
He sat down i the little hotel room that he lived. Well it was only temporary. At least until he moved or killed himself. He thought about calling Harry. But no it was no idea. She was probably all gone in the drunken world. He had a headache. He walked into the small bathroom and looked himself in the mirror. A tired almost gray face stared back at him. What happened with the joyful happy man he once was ? He took a painkiller. He had many things in he´s medicine box. Most of them was there after he's recovery. He had needed much morphine and painkillers when he recovered from getting a bullet through he's left shoulder. He remembered just those breath seconds in the dessert. How he just saw the blood. He didn't feel anything at first. Cause all he's muscles and nerves just shut of for a minute. He thought wow what a feeling. Feeling how the blood pumped out of him and he went flying backwards. He then fell into a world where everything was dreams or hallucinations. It took 6 months until he started feeling better. He shook the feeling of him. Don't think about that now. He showered and then went to bed. Knowing that he wouldn't get to sleep tonight.   
***  
He woke up in the middle of the night. He had kicked the blanket of him and he was so sweaty that he's hair was almost glued on him. He never remembered what he dreamt. But he knew that it always was about the war. Don't cry now John you are not a baby. He put a pair of sweat pants on he's sweaty legs. Instead of trying to fall back into sleep he decided to go out. He didn't care about the time. Cause you couldn't breath in that room. You just couldn't! The cold outside air hit him like a wall. He ran to the park he was in with Mike before. Most of the streets in london where drunk party people giggling and trying to get home. They where like zombies. But it wasn't until he came to green park that he came out of the area filled with drunk zombies.   
***  
A man with a long coat and curly hair sat at a bench. He was staring into nothing. He had blue and green eyes. But they had turned some shades whiter after the accident that happened to as a kid. The man liked to sit there alone. He's mind working on something. It was always working. He didn't knew if people was looking at him. But he could feel that they were there. It is something you always feel. John had stopped running to catch he's breath. He hadn't noticed the man yet but it would probably scare the shit out of him when he saw it. "Bad day?" the man asked with he's deep and dark voice. It was like a wine. Pure and deep in the taste. John looked around him. He was confused. Something that sounded like a jaguar in a cello just said something. Jaguars can't talk. But then he saw the man sitting on the bench smiling a little. "I can put my sun glasses on if my eyes scare you" the man said. John was more and more confused. "I don't understand…" he said after a while of gasping after he's breath. "You should put that on a t-shirt!" the man said and smiled. He had a beautiful smile. He was literally breathless. John didn't find the right words to say something. "Cause i would buy it!" the man added. Now that mysterious man that sat on that bench laughed at he's own jokes. If John wasn't so bloody confused and thought that this was all a dream. That he fell back to sleep after he woke up. He pinched he's arm. "Who…..Who are you cause right now i am thinking that you are crazy with your, laughing at my own jokes thing" John said fast. The words just shoot out of him without any good meaning. "I am Sherlock Holmes" the man who now had a name said. Sherlock Holmes that was a strange name. "I am John Watson" he responded. Taking out he's hand in a try of Sherlock shaking it. He felt like a idiot when he got no response. "If you wonder i am blind so i can't see you hand" Sherlock said. He got uncomfortable directly. He had met blind people before. Many of the men that he met in the army went blind. It wasn't something he hadn't dealt with before. But what could a man that was so broken. That it was nothing wrong about except a damn scar. A scar that was like a flower on he's shoulder. But now he met this man who was sparkling of life. It wasn't fair. Why would someone like Sherlock get blinded. "If you don't think it is rude or anything can i ask you about your….um…blindness" John said. Gosh how rude he was to this man that he just had met. "It isn't rude many people ask me why i am blind i guess everyone wants to know peoples bad stories" Sherlock said. He scratched he's knee. "Sit down i don't bite" Sherlock said and patted the bench. John sat down. "It was when i was a kid 13 years old it happened in boarding school and someone thought it would be a good joke to,…um". It was obvious that this was a memory that he had tried to forget. Cause it hurt him. John didn't think he had any bad childhood memories. None that he wanted to remember. "They thought it would be funny to put fireworks in my dorm when i was sleeping there, i awoke of all the noise and that was in second that everything went from colors, and light to just darkness!"It sounded so dramatic. But it was also very tragic. "I am sorry to hear that" he said. Looking with concerned eyes at the blind man sitting on the bench.   
"Its okay maybe you should go now"   
"But!"   
"Please it is late and i need space" Sherlock said.   
Okay he said. He also said goodbye before he ran to the apartment where you couldn't breath. Just let me die okay ? John thought.


End file.
